To Blossom from the Mind
by badassnerdclarissa
Summary: Young adult Aaron wants to become an artist as his dream job but has no job. He feels that being responsible and being dependent can help with his career as an artist. One day on a site, Aaron finds out about a restaurant located in France that can teach him how to learn what he wishes to. Eager, Aaron chooses to fly to Paris and meets a man there that changes his life.


Aaron's P.O.V.

My mother always said to me as a kid:

"Aaron, you can't ever catch butterflies without a net, dear."

When she told me that at the age of eight, I responded to her:

"You can catch it with a stick."

She burst into tears of laughter, amused by my pathetic response. I couldn't help but cry tears because of her pity for my imagination and creativity. Ever since that day, I did everything in my power to prove her wrong. To capture any kind of butterfly with a stick. You see, if you try to capture one with a net, you are enslaving it. Why be the dictator or ruler to an innocent creature? I find every animal beautiful and perfect just the way it is. Sure, there are animals that may be gross or weird, but the universe chose it to be that form or shape for a reason.

Life has been different for me and my mother is still the same. I've been putting together my thoughts on what I desire to be as a career. The art department has amazed me ever since I captured my very first butterfly. It all took place in a meadow near some forest I explore. By that time I was only thirteen.

"Aaron, make sure to arrive for lunch. Don't forget to take your multivitamin." my mother reminded me of my small energy support pills.

"Yeah, sure." I brushed her comment away like some pesky notification on a tablet.

"Hey, now!" she hissed and slowly opened the palm of my hand.

"No!" I refused.

That day, thoughts had entered and fled my mind from here and there. It was unusual because I normally listened to her.

"What do you mean no?" she asked with an obnoxious tone.

"I just don't want to take it today, okay." I simply stated hoping for there to be no questions asked.

"Listen here, Aaron. You take your vitamin because you are lacking energy and your immune system is bad. It's for your own good." she pulled out an excuse.

"No! I want to be normal! Stop treating me like a robot!" I had begun to raise my voice.

"Lower your voice, NOW!" my mother warned me with an intimidating glare.

"No! I'm like nobody. I'm homeschooled, checked up on constantly, I barely have freedom, and I have no friends." I sighed staring at the floor.

"You're just too different! I can't let you enjoy yourself because if not, you will be bullied!" she snapped.

"NO! Can't I go out to capture butterflies again?" I begged on my knees for her approval.

"Heck no! You are thirteen and you should be picking a job or something useful! Here you are, counting what butterflies you find and adding them to collections! This is why you get bullied." she chuckled and swiped a tear away.

"How's that funny?" I yelled with tears in my eyes.

"Your so naive, sweetpea! Don't you see that I did this to avoid you embarrassing me! All these years you would run out, those grassy fields of magical nonsense! If you keep on going to catch butterflies, you are making a fool of yourself! Why catch butterflies and live in a fake world instead of live out and enjoy what the world has to offer you? You are always so isolated and trapped in your own mind that if someone were to interact with you, the fantasy you live in would come crashing down! You make a fool of me and are a disgrace to this family! I'm so glad your father left so that he wouldn't have to put up with this!" she rambled on and on.

"ENOUGH!" I screamed disrespectfully.

That was the last thing said in the heated argument with my mother. She went back to her teapot collection to shine each and everyone, glossy and smooth. I ran out of my backyard and jumped the fence to go to my secret location.

My heart pumped blood on a thrill rush to escape my mother's chasing footsteps. The steps I had planted firmly on the ground caused a cascade of sweat to roll in between my plastic blue flip-flops. My mouth opened and closed in a process where my face resembled a fish that inhaled the water in a tank. My breaths quickened which did not give me the opportunity to absorb oxygen normally. My vision blurred and transformed the aspects of my eyes into a drunk man's sight. I trudged and ran on the streets like a clumsy man unaware of his own path. The lazy spring breeze brewed over my short lime hair strands making them fall in the center of my forehead. I growled in annoyance and pushed them back up with two split fingertips.

A sign had shown a digital clock and read that the time was two o' clock in the afternoon. I gasped and had realized that my time away from home has longed for a while. I pushed away from the thought of returning home and made it to my sanctuary. That sanctuary was known as the butterflies meadow.

Hurrying my way up to the entrance of the meadow, a beautiful swarm of butterflies welcomed my appearance. They spread each glistening wing, their colors of lilac and the salmon rose camouflaging into my olive green eyes. I blinked for literally a millisecond and the shades turned into an opposite color. For instance, in art, the opposite of purple is yellow and pink a lighter shade of green since red is a darker shade. The medallion and parakeet sparkled into the afternoon sun, the rays striking each hue the butterfly produced. A show of such spectacular and incredible lights that dazzle into any obstacle. Why turning away would be a sin! Don't look back, but ahead my friend. For some reason, that sounded so familiar.

"Don't look back, but ahead my friend."

Who would say that? I can't recall. The butterflies soothed my bitter dark chocolate mood and carried on to set free my tampered spirit. It was like a crest that held all of my memories as a kid until now. Sure, I may be thirteen now but I consider my personality to be a bit more mature. I mean, I do have a hobby and I am getting better at being respectful to my mother. My spirit, a mirror that was polished and cleaned constantly couldn't crack. A single crack and the transparent shards could attack and cut my own face. I don't want to look back ever. I am happy with who I am or I at least try to be. My past was terrible and just by thinking about it makes me shudder.

I shook my head to push away the negative thoughts about my past and a small petite butterfly swirled in the cool spring breeze. It burst to open its wings in confidence and with courage planted its delicate black legs on my finger. The relaxation was released because of the butterfly's company calming me from my mind's evil virus. I let out an enchanted sigh and the pink butterfly fluttered its wings to graze my left cheek. I smiled and used a thin pale finger to pat the top of its small head. The butterfly was delighted to be happy with my company and flew to attack my fleshy pale cheek.

"Hey, what are you doing?" I gasped and giggled at the same time.

The butterfly continued to crawl up my cheek and its slippery thin legs traced up my face to the top of my head. The sensation was enjoyable to be a part of, the butterflies legs satisfying small inches of my skin. I sighed and started to talk to the delicate creature.

"Oh, friend. I just feel like my mom doesn't listen to me at all. Some stupid vitamin won't help me grow and sprout into a beautiful young man. If she babies me more with the medicine, I'll just take up more food space in my stomach and bloat up like a fat kid. Why can't I just be purely satisfied with my own body? It's like my body is just enslaving me and trapping my spirit. I can't break away..." I let out a sigh and stared into the small creature's eyes.

The butterfly stood in its position and gave me a look of interest. By the miracle of Mother Nature, it was like the bug could comprehend my straightforward emotion. I do have a dark secret and I've kept it from the world. This one butterfly, I shall befriend. I shall tell it all about my past, the corridors I walk past, and the food that consumes me into a swarm of pitiful emotions.

The butterfly fluttered its wings and I set forth my palms to open them willingly. The small creature fell to the heavens on my smooth hands and was cupped inside for protection. There was just one last thing I needed to do.

I sprinted through the meadow, the field capturing me in its peaceful and tranquil center. I came upon a thin, brown stick narrow enough to have my dear friend sprawl out its fragile legs.

The stick was held by my small fingers and the butterfly accepted the offer. Seeing that my friend was climbing aboard the stick express, a warm smile covered the ends of my cheeks. The butterfly obeyed and I used a palm to cover the bug from the ferocious brewing winds. In ten minutes or more, I reached my house and my mother was gone. On the kitchen counter was a note that I dared to read for my own knowledge:

Dear Pitiful Aaron,

Your mother has been selected to go on a trip for work. I won't be back for a very long time. I am not going to apologize because I get money to support the family. You are going to have to stay over at Flint's house for more than a year. This business trip can benefit the family, put food on the table, get your mother rich, etc. I couldn't say goodbye because you went off to live in a fantasy that coats your eyes exteriors with magical creatures. Creatures such as butterflies that swarm over your heart and hold the key not even your own mother could obtain. I hope you have fun these next years, but I did leave some things for you to have. I'll try my hardest to make phone calls and keep in touch. If you're lucky, one of our relatives can stay over to keep watch over you. I already phoned Flint's mother and father and I have trust in them. After all, you have known Flint all your life. Plus, I feel like it would benefit you to be out more and appreciate the world. Catching butterflies isn't going to fulfill your dream. Studying the world's beauty will.

Sadly your mother, Aura

Reading word for word, my eyes skimmed at the monstrosity of a sorry excuse my mother was. Leave me alone? No one but Flint around? She ABANDONED her OWN son! HER ONLY SON! Arceus knows how long! This isn't fair! Is being out in the butterflies meadow with my "friends" so hard to understand. Sure, I can be a loner and have no one to be with, but was I such a problem.

Guilt had rushed inside my veins and pumped heavy blood of shame. Was I even allowed to call myself her son? I don't...I don't... understand...what I did wrong...

I crumbled up the letter and grabbed a candle from the dining room to light it on fire. I threw the ashes in the trash and attended my impatient friend. The butterfly was still in its position waiting for my presence to lurk on the windowsill sooner or later. I picked up the butterfly with my fingers and let some tears flood out of my eyes.

"Oh, sweetie. I'm sorry you have to see me cry. But why can't she get...that I'm in love with your kind. Not like that way though. You guys keep me happy. It's like your the medicine I need to stay positive and not be lonely. Some stupid pill won't even do anything! Here I am, talking to a butterfly. But you know what? Your like a therapist that could understand and make me smile. A normal therapist only gives a crap if they get paid the amount they need to and just leave. Disgusting isn't it?" I had my session with the shy little bug who "listened" to my words.

I thought about my mother's selfish mistake. I chose to stay in the house to keep an eye on my friend for a while longer. I should give it a name though. Yeah, and I have to stop calling my friend "it." So rude of me. The problem is, I don't know it's gender.

I mean, the butterfly is pink. It could be a girl. I let out a giggle because it would be one petite little butterfly I would take care of. It could be a boy though. Sure, pink's a girl color, but it could be a boy! Guys like pink too ya know! It's not just a girl color.

Should I check? I mean, how though? Do I spread its legs open and expect to see what I'm supposed to see? A..erm what was it called again? I forgot what boys have! I'm only thirteen, but I should know by now. Girls have uteruses right? And guys have testes? Ugh, this is so weird to talk about with a butterfly. I should just ask the butterfly of its gender. Cause that'll work! Pftt.

"So, uh. What's your gender?" I awkwardly looked at the butterfly on my finger.

The butterfly gave me its back and its wings were showing. I guess it was offended.

"Hey, listen. Don't be offended. I'm sorry. I just want to give you a proper name to remember you by. As a memory." I stated not meaning any harm.

The butterfly turned to face me and tickled me with its thin legs once again. I guess I could take that as a yes.

WAIT! I know how to determine its gender. If the butterfly has babies and mates with another special butterfly, it could be a girl! Why? Girls can get pregnant and have babies. Guys can't! And thank Arceus we can't! I guess I shall wait for that time to come around. Let me just give it a name.

Fifth teen minutes crawled on by and I finally pieced together the perfect name!

"I got it. How about Fluttershy? Your quite the shy little fella aren't ya?" I asked the butterfly and complimented its quiet behavior.

The butterfly jumped for joy and landed on my finger to maintain its balance. I laughed and looked at Fluttershy in the eyes with happiness. It seems like I have finally made a dear friend. One that would listen to my words of sorrow and accompany me.

Two years have passed on and Fluttershy turned out to be a girl. The thing is that Fluttershy would mate with other male butterflies, but in the end, left me to start on a new life. One with a FEMALE butterfly. I was shocked and never expected Fluttershy to be into females. Don't get me wrong, I don't judge. As long as Fluttershy is happy, I am. The day that she left broke my heart and shattered it into shards of glass.

That day, Fluttershy showed up on my window with a female by her side. The female had dark blue wings and it expressed a mysterious hue that allured me. It was an interesting spiral that had caught me in a daze. Fluttershy spread her wings one last time to the window and rested on my finger to depart.

"Hey, Fluttershy. What's up?" I asked my best friend.

Fluttershy was on top of a female butterfly and she moved her tiny legs to playfully shoo her away. Like if she was saying:

Hey, hey! Knock it off! Not in front of my best friend, Aaron! Geez, cut it out, will you!

The other butterfly didn't seem to care. It's like she was saying:

Haha! I bet that tickles! Come here you!

I couldn't help but show the smile that I've been holding in for years. Fluttershy was now an adult and chose to live her life in the wild with her loved one. Despite my happiness and gratitude for her, it was becoming almost impossible to obtain the tears furthermore in my eyes.

Fluttershy bowed her head in shame as she realized that I was getting sadder with the minutes passing by. She flew up to my face and tickled me one last time. I stroked her tiny head recalling to the day I first met her. Questioning her gender, her presence being there for me, the way she tickled my fingers, etc. She brought color into my dull boring life ever since my mom left. She still hasn't been back in two years and Fluttershy had to grow up as well.

The tears rolled down my face, the watery drops riding the water slide of depression. I couldn't take it. Fluttershy was leaving. My mother was gone. I have no friends. I constantly get bullied at school. I can't take this life anymore. The one best friend that made me happiest in the world had left out that window the second I cried. She tried to wipe away the tears with her microscopic legs, but they were too much to get rid of. Fluttershy had gone and left me in this stupid old rut. To rot and consume the death I wished to take part in.

Eight years had gone by and my problems were getting worse. My mother never returned, I continued to get picked on in school, and I had to get a job. Sure, I was a great student with an A/B average, but I was now twenty-three years old. I was already finishing up a university on campus and I was looking forward to being an artist. In order for that, I need a side job. One that could help me support myself and help me have the money in case of emergencies. One day, I was on the site and an advertisement popped up talking about France. France to me was a pampered city in its powdered donut kingdom, the people being consumed by too much lifestyle. I was just your average guy from New York and wanted a stable, high paying, and fun job. France was my place because I heard that they pay extremely well if you are a good waiter and busboy. I could do both, but I would have to call the restaurant in France to make arrangements. You know, call, fly over to France, get the interview, succeed, and start working there. If I were to have that job in France, I would have to leave New York and LIVE in France. I don't want that, but I guess a couple of months in France wouldn't kill me at all. I DO NEED THE MONEY TOO!

Another problem is, I don't speak France for shit. All I know is we which means yes. I think it spelled that way. That and Bonjour. I pronounce it BONJEUR though. I have that terrible accent. Well, what could you expect from a New Yorker like me?

It had been a week and I was ready to call the restaurant in France to ask for the interview to get the job.

The owner was too busy to call, so he told me to text him.

W33D_P0PP3R_AAR0N

Chat:

Hello. This is Aaron. I am willing to fly over to France to work in your restaurant.

Le Chef

Excuse e' moi? Le restaurant is only for people who are interviewed. I would need your info first. Oui, oui, interview first, masseur.

W33D_P0PP3R_AAR0N

Ok. I'll give you all the info necessary right now. If I am verified, I'll schedule a flight to France tomorrow morning and be there by the afternoon hopefully.

Le Chef

Tres bien. Je suis francais. Et toi?

W33D_P0PP3R_AAR0N

Whaaa?

Le Chef

Tu est francais? Oui? Non?

W33D_P0PP3R_AAR0N

No. I'm not French.

Le Chef

Ou-la la.

W33D_P0PP3R_AAR0N

I have studied a bit though.

Le Chef

Tres bien.

Three hours had gone by and by some fucking Arceus miracle I was given the interview. Tonight, I have to pack my bags, set things up, and I will fly to France. Do the interview and hopefully get in. If I don't, I fly back to New York and start another career.

I mean, what could possibly go wrong on my flight?


End file.
